


Monsters and Traps

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, RWBY Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: The adventuring party of James, Sienna, Ozpin, and Qrow find a treasure deep in the bowels of a hidden dungeon.





	Monsters and Traps

“Hey, Sienna, we have a problem,” James called out. “Qrow found another trap.”

Sienna sighed, stepping out of the corridor were she watched her party’s back. “What happened now?”

James pointed a metal finger at a pile of leather and silks, Qrow’s sword and lute laid tangled amongst it. Reaching down, James pulled off the floppish hat Qrow always wore and revealed a metal flask.

“I actually think he might be happy like that,” Sienna said, her armor rattling as she knelt in front of the pile. She poked one clawed hand at the flask. “Think that’s him?”

“That would be my guess,” Ozpin said, kneeling in front of the chest Qrow had found. His green tinted glasses flashed unnaturally in the shadow he stood in. “The chest was enspelled to transform whoever touched it into-” he read over the invisible rune again, “-their greatest desire?”

“Well, it’s a good thing James didn’t touch it, else we would be carrying a step stool out of here,” Sienna taunted the gnome.

James grumbled. “Better than a bag of catnip, at least I’d be useful, kitty.”

Standing, Sienna towered over James, hands on her hips. “What did you say, tin man?”

The gnome glared up at the tabaxi, pointing his metal finger up at her. “I said, at least I’m useful, you-”

Ozpin stepped between them and pushed them away from each other. “Not now, people. Our friend is in trouble.”

“You just want to save your boy toy,” James muttered. Ozpin did not seem to hear, but Sienna’s ears flicked in amusement.

Kneeling down, Ozpin ran his hand over the rune again. “It’s recharging, and it seems to be an older spell. Hmm.” Reaching up, Ozpin pulled a book out of thin air. He cracked open the heavy, leather bound tome and scanned it. “I’d say this is ancient Vale, maybe four, five thousand years old.”

“So, when you were just a child?” SIenna quipped.

The elf ignored Sienna’s comment. “Now, the problem is, the Vale kingdom from that age did not just rely upon magic as the only means of defense.”

The stone wall behind them let out a high pitched groan and separated, revealing a giant, metal golem. It lifted a giant axe with a squeal, its joint rusty from years of disuse.

“Hey, are you two related?” Sienna asked, drawing her sword and pulling her shield off her back. “Might be your half brother?”

James rolled his eyes, drawing his hand crossbow and diving behind Sienna. “I can’t believe I miss Qrow already. At least his quips were funny.” Sienna laughed, her shield up, sword out.

Aiming up between her legs, James loosed his crossbow. The bolt hit the golem right in the head. It dinged off, leaving a nice shiny mark on its forehead.

Ozpin reached down and grabbed the flask that was Qrow.

The golem turned towards Sienna and James. The axe rose slowly over its head. Sienna left another shiny scratch over its breastplate. The axe crashed down, leaving a huge scar in the wooden shield.

Shaking her arm to reduce the numbness, Sienna swung in again. Calling out for her goddess, Sienna’s blade took on a white hue. The blade sunk into the left side of the golem, the edges of the cut glowing red with heat.

The axe crashed down again, Sienna dodging out of the way as James tumbled between the golem’s legs. Ozpin twirled his hand around, gathering dark energy before flinging it at the golem. The ray of blackness struck the golem, frost forming around the shoulder it hit.

Holding his open book in one hand, Ozpin scanned the content. “Keep it distracted, I’m sure I have something here for it.”

“By Arryn’s Wrath!” Sienna cried out to her goddess again. The strike hit, sliding into the metal body again.

Twisting around, the golem ripped the sword from Sienna’s hand. It stuck out of its body like a morbid piercing. The axe swung down again, smashing Sienna’s shield.

“SIENNA!” James yelled, firing another shot into the golem’s head and doing nothing to harm it. Running forward, he lept, and kicked the sword. Black sludge oozed out of the wound.

The golem twisted around, axe swinging at the half metal gnome. It clipped off James’ hood, his graying hair sticking up.

Sienna clawed her hand over the golem’s back, her sword out of reach. The golem ignored the light scratching, chasing James as he scrambled away.

“Aha!” Ozpin said, holding his book up. Pulling out a blackened twig from his component pouch, he aimed it at the sword and muttered something in a language that sounded vaguely Valian. Sky blue bolts shot out of the end of the twig, hitting the sword. Flashing down into the golem, the spell infused sword illuminated it from the inside, an arid smell filled the air.

The golem, axe above its head, froze as the lightning ruined the internal mechanism moving it. Overbalanced, it tipped forward.

Onto James.

“GAH!” He yelled, trapped. “Oh, nevermind, I’m fine.” The gnome wiggled out from under the golem.

“Well, that was fun,” Sienna said, poking at her sword, which still glowed after Ozpin’s spell. “Do we have anything else to worry about? Is the room going to suddenly collapse because that was also a Valian defense mechanism?”

Ozpin snorted. “No, that was more a Mantle thing. They much prefer their mechanical traps. Now, to fix Qrow.” He placed the flask down, thumbing through his book again.

Bending over almost halfway, Sienna whispers loudly into James’ ear. “I doubt that book has the solution to that problem.”

James nodded while Ozpin drew out a complex diagram onto the floor. Placing the flask in the middle of it, he held out a hand, chanting in that vaguely Valian language. In the middle of the circle, the flask glowed, shifting into the familiar lanky form of the party’s bard.

Naked, Qrow stood. “Guys, I don’t know what happened, but I need a drink.”


End file.
